Conventionally, a power tool having a motor as a power source is provided with a fan for cooling down the motor. A housing for accommodating the motor and the fan is formed with ventilation holes that serve as an intake port for introducing air into the housing and a discharge port for discharging air from the housing (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-105130).